


Disciplinary Procedures

by collatorsden_archivist, Fionnabair



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnabair/pseuds/Fionnabair
Summary: Disciplinary procedures are different in some jobs.Part of theHookerverse.





	Disciplinary Procedures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Sitting down in the chair and lighting a cigarette, Gene gazes down at the man sprawled at his feet, knocked there by his last punch. He's been waiting for this for a long time, but Sam has been treading a fine line, keeping his head down, obeying orders, making the clients happy. 

 

 

Switching his cigarette to his left hand, he reaches forward and pulls Sam's head towards him.

 

 

Sam pulls back, resisting, but one look from Gene makes him rethink that stance. He's got enough bruises already and it's not as if he hasn't done this before. Just not to Gene. He's heard the gossip from some of the girls about what the Man likes, though, particularly after he's been maintaining discipline in the team. Reluctantly, he reaches forward, unzipping Gene's flies, and opens his mouth wide, accommodating Gene's half-hard cock without complaint. 

 

 

Gene sits back in his chair, pushing Sam's head further down, controlling his movements. He takes a leisurely drag from his cigarette. A speck of ash drifts down from the lit end of the cigarette, landing in the hair of the man on his knees. It's longer than it once was, giving Gene ample scope to twist his fingers in it, giving him control.

 

 

Gene is breathing heavily now, the cigarette now burning unnoticed in the ashtray beside the chair as he tugs Sam's hair, directing him, his laboured breathing mirrored by the slurps and gasps from Sam, who is having difficulty breathing around the thick cock filling his mouth.

 

 

As Gene's breathing becomes more erratic, Sam attempts to pull away slightly, giving himself more breathing space. Gene immediately spreads his fingers across the back of Sam's head, forcing his cock down his throat, Sam's face mashed up against his groin.

 

 

Sam digs his fingers into Gene's hips, hanging on tightly as the heavier man thrusts upwards. He can't breathe, his jaw aches, and all he can do is a faint swallowing motion. It's enough for Gene though, and he grunts as he comes.

 

 

Sam can't swallow, and falls back in relief, come trickling from his mouth as he massages his aching jaw. He won't look at Gene, he'll look anywhere but up at the man who used to be his friend. 

 

 

Gene sits there for a moment, still breathing heavily. He reaches for his cigarette and takes one last drag before stubbing it out. Then he stands up, zips up his flies and walks out of the flat without a backward glance.


End file.
